


It Takes Some Time

by Sometimesyoufly (faile02)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet wherein Darcy Lewis decides to move past a crush, and on to something real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Some Time

It takes Darcy almost two months to get over her crush on Clint. The day she sees him with Natasha at breakfast, his sleep pants low around his hips, her in his shirt laughing quietly together, is the day she starts her progress towards being Clint free.

It's hard at first, ignoring his invites to the bar, sending back one word answers to text messages. She wants to tell him it's nothing he did, not really, he didn't even know. And maybe one day Darcy can reclaim bro-status and it won't even hurt to watch him watch a movie with Natasha, one arm thrown around her shoulders.

And suddenly, it gets easier. She stops seeing men on the street and comparing them to something she'll never have. There's the cute guy who works at the comic shop, all muscles and blond hair. He makes Darcy giggle nearly every week and she almost accepts his offer to get coffee before she realizes something very important. 

Darcy laughs with relief, and back at home, she's on a mission. She finds Steve in the gym, sweating through a white t-shirt and gym shorts. It's attractive in a way that Clint wasn't, in fact, she doesn't even think about Clint as she crosses the room, stopping a few feet away from the punching bag. 

"Steve?" There's a pause, a small smile, and an inquisitive quirk to his eyebrow. "Remember that time you offered to take me to see Brave? Well, there's a showing tonight at 8." Darcy looks at him shyly, her eyes wide, and mouth slightly upturned.

"The movie?" Steve asks, wiping the sweat down. "I would love to take you out, Darcy."

Darcy's face exploded into a grin. "Great. It's a date then. Pick me up at 7, handsome?" and then she was gone, leaving only Steve's laughter following her in its wake.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everything Will Be Just Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589688) by [lerrdurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerrdurr/pseuds/lerrdurr)




End file.
